


With Just A Touch

by Caedmon



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Coming Untouched, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Cunnilingus, M/M, Oral Sex, Wing Grooming, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28111098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caedmon/pseuds/Caedmon
Summary: Crowley has gone too long without grooming, and his wings are in terrible shape. Grooming has always been a very personal thing, but Aziraphale offers to help. Crowley isn't expecting it to be quite as erotic as it is...
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 27
Kudos: 259
Collections: Grow Better / Scribbling Vaguely Downwards - Holiday Swap '20





	With Just A Touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ver_Sacrum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ver_Sacrum/gifts).



> A gift for Angel Azirafel. Happy Holidays, Angel!
> 
> This is unbeta'd, so all the mistakes are on me. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are love - thank you for them!

In the year since the end of the world had been averted, there had been a lot of changes - nearly all of them for the good. Heaven and hell had been told to bugger off, and Aziraphale and Crowley were free agents to do as they pleased. They were no longer beholden to their home offices, so they were able to bless or curse as they saw fit, without care for what their old bosses would say if they knew. Aziraphale had been fairly conservative with this new freedom, but Crowley was enjoying it. He made minor trouble and gave little blessings whenever he felt like it - which was pretty frequently, it seemed. 

But the _biggest_ change was between Aziraphale and Crowley themselves. In the wake of the failed apocalypse, they’d had a long, deep conversation in which they both admitted out loud what they’d known for _years_ before - they were madly in love with each other and wanted to spend their lives together, just as a human couple would. Crowley had almost fainted that night, when they’d kissed for the first time, and he’d nearly discorporated when they’d made love shortly thereafter. He’d dreamed of being with Aziraphale for so long, actually _being_ with him the way he’d dreamed was unbelievable, wonderful, _amazing_. Crowley treasured every second, every precious moment with his angel, and he didn’t take a single one for granted. 

Tonight, Crowley had picked Aziraphale up at the shop, been greeted with a sweet kiss, and then they’d gone to dinner. The meal had been lovely, full of lingering glances and sweet touches, and then Aziraphale had suggested a little window shopping after. Crowley didn’t care, he’d gladly watch paint dry if that’s what his angel wanted, so they’d set out to wander the streets of Soho, hand in hand. 

But Crowley was uncomfortable. He’d needed to give his wings some attention for the last several weeks, but instead had been spending all his spare time with Aziraphale. He’d kept telling himself that he’d take time away from Aziraphale to groom them, pushing the itchy, irritated feeling to the side, but he’d pushed that feeling aside _too_ well, and kept forgetting to do it. Now he was borderline miserable and _couldn’t_ push it aside. He’d have to tend them soon, he knew. He wouldn't be able to stand it much longer. 

They were in front of a shop, peering into the windows, when Aziraphale gave him a look that was almost sharp. “Are you alright, darling?”

“I’m fine,” Crowley said at once. “I’m perfectly fine.”

Aziraphale narrowed his eyes. “You’re not. There’s something bothering you. Are you ill?”

Crowley sighed. “No, really, I’m not. It’s fine. Just my wings.”

“Your wings?”

“Yes. I need to groom. It’s been a long time. It’s fine though, really. I should just probably go home when we get back to the shop instead of staying tonight.”

Aziraphale looked thoughtful for a moment. “Would you like for _me_ to groom them?”

“Ngk,” said Crowley, his brain stuttering to a halt. Then he said, “Are you sure?”

“Yes, quite. I’d love to help.”

“But… angels don’t groom each other. Neither do demons. We always do it ourselves.”

“I’m aware. You and I are a special case, though, I think.”

“Grooming is so… so intimate.”

“It is, yes. But we’re intimate with each other in every other conceivable way. Why not this way?”

Crowley thought for a minute. Aziraphale had a point. But would Crowley be able to stand it, being touched in such a way?

“Oh, please say you’ll let me, darling,” Aziraphale said, squeezing Crowley’s hand and looking up at him with big blue eyes. “I’d so love to share this with you. And the next time I need grooming, if you’re willing, I’ll let _you_ groom _me_.”

“Are you sure?” Crowley asked. 

“Absolutely positive,” Aziraphale assured him. 

“Well, alright then. Let’s go back to your shop and do this.”

Aziraphale gave a happy little wiggle, and they started to walk towards the shop.

~*~O~*~

Aziraphale was still smiling, looking pleased as punch, when they entered the bedroom above the shop hand in hand. Aziraphale squeezed his hand as they stepped inside, then released him to bustle over to the wardrobe to hang his coat. Crowley wasn’t quite sure what to do: he still had that irritated, itchy feeling but he was also fairly pulsing with excitement. This was all a new experience for him, but he’d be sharing it with _Aziraphale_. That made it okay. Right?

Aziraphale looked over at him when he got his coat hung, as he rolled up his shirtsleeves. With a smile, he said, “Don’t be shy, darling. It’s just me. Take off what you need and get on the bed.”

Crowley shucked his jacket, shirt, and tie as quickly as he could without seeming too eager. When he finished, Aziraphale had climbed onto the enormous canopy bed and had placed himself right in the middle of the bedding, near the head. He was smiling happily, sitting tailor fashion, and Crowley couldn’t help but smile in return. 

“Come up here, darling, and let me look at you,” Aziraphale said, patting the bed in front of him. 

Crowley pulled off his sunglasses and lay them on the bedside table, then clambered up on the bed to meet him. He caught the angel’s lips in a sweet kiss before he settled into the place in front of him, also sitting tailor fashion. 

Aziraphale smoothed his hands all over Crowley’s back, making Crowley purr a little, and he was surprised when he felt a little kiss on his spine, where his wings would meet, were they out. It made his heart swell with love. 

“Alright, my darling, let me see them.”

Crowley rolled his shoulders and unfurled his wings, feeling a little better just from that.

“My gracious,” Aziraphale said. “You really _have_ neglected yourself, haven’t you? Well, no matter. I’m here now. Where should I begin? Hmmm..” he said, running his hands over the tops of Crowley’s wings gently, making him shiver. “I think I shall start here, with the right one. Is that alright?”

Crowley nodded, his eyes closed. “Yeah. S’alright.”

Aziraphale started grooming him, running his soft hands down Crowley’s wing, using his fingers as a comb to straighten tangled feathers. It felt _unbelievably_ good, and Crowley was hard as a rock within seconds. He had always wondered why wing grooming was such a private thing before, but now he understood. This was the most erotic thing Crowley had ever experiened, and that was coming from a demon who had tempted people to lust at least once a week. 

The angel hummed as he worked, a jaunty little tune that was simultaneously soothing and jarring to Crowley’s nerves. His thick fingers were gentle, never harsh or hurtful, and Crowley practically glowed at the touch. His cock throbbed when Aziraphale carded his fingers through his feathers, straightening. 

“Are you alright, dear?” Aziraphale asked as he worked. 

“Yeah,” Crowley said, his voice a little rough, a little squeaky. He cleared his throat and said. “They’re just more sensitive than I expected.”

“Am I hurting you?” Aziraphale asked fretfully. 

“No,” Crowley said at once, shaking his head vigorously. “No. You’re not. Please don't stop, angel. Please don’t.”

Aziraphale started again, but this time, his touch was softer, even _more_ erotic. He _stroked_ Crowley’s wing as he groomed it, and Crowley groaned. His hands clenched on his legs and he closed his eyes, willing his cock to behave. 

“Look at you,” Aziraphale said, his voice low and smooth, like dark chocolate. The sound went straight to Crowley’s already hard cock. He knew that tone. That tone promised untold sensual delights. Crowley shivered. 

“You’re just the most _lovely_ thing, aren’t you? Your plumage is so beautiful, darling… the darkest black shining with emerald and amethyst. Stunning.”

“Angel,” Crowley whined, although he didn’t know what he was asking for. Currently, he was fighting the urge to reach down and touch himself, to bring himself off. 

“It's not just your wings that are lovely, you know,” Aziraphale said, sounding matter of fact and seductive at the same time. “Every part of you is exceptional. Every single part of you. You are truly one of Her most perfect creations. Shall I tell you more?”

Crowley nodded, his eyes screwed up tight. “Yeah. Tell me.”

Aziraphale started on his left wing, gently touching. “Oh, goodness. I hardly know where to begin. Your body as a whole is very pleasant to look at, but there at some parts of you that are simply divine. Your eyes are so captivating. I get lost in them often. Your face is so handsome, so pleasing to my eyes. You have such beautiful angles to your face, they’re quite interesting to look at. And the line of your body, well…” he said, caressing a pair of primaries. “I could go on and on about your body. You’re so lovely. No wonder so many artists used you as a muse.”

“They - they used you more,” Crowley pointed out, his brain and libido wrestling each other for control. 

“Yes, well, they used you plenty. Did you know that when I earned that an artist was using you as a muse, I frequently bought sketches they produced? We didn’t have photographs in that time, of course, and I saw you so rarely. Having them draw you was my way of keeping you close to my heart all the time.”

Surprise won out over arousal for a moment. “Are you serious?”

“Yes, quite. I still have them, tucked away somewhere safe.”

“I wish I had thought of that,” Crowley said, almost sullenly. 

“Oh, don’t be like that, dear. The fact that you couldn’t see me in a sketch or something probably meant that you sought me out more often, didn’t it?”

“Yeah, I guess it did.”

“Well, then, I can’t be sorry about that,” Aziraphale said, caressing his scapulars. “Do you want to know my _favorite_ part of your corporation, dear?”

The tone of Aziraphale’s voice gave him an idea. 

“What’s that?”

“I’m especially fond of your cock.”

“Ngk.”

“Oh, yes. It’s the most beautiful cock I’ve ever seen, by far, and I love it very much. I love to look at it, I love to suck it, and I love to feel it inside me.”

Crowley’s teeth were clenched and he didn’t dare open his eyes. He was so close to coming, so close he couldn’t stand it. “Angel…”

“Which reminds me of my favorite thing about these human bodies - the ability to orgasm. I just love it. Don’t you, dear?”

“Angel,” Crowley whined.

Aziraphale used both hands to stroke and stimulate his wing. “Let go, Crowley. Let go, my love. I’ve got you.”

Crowley released with a cry, his cock spilling hot into his trousers, making a terrible mess that Crowley didn’t care about. Aziraphale stroked his wings steadily, guiding him through, and Crowley came and came until he was wrung out with pleasure and couldn’t come anymore. He relaxed, shuddering from the touch of Aziraphale’s fingers. 

“There,” Aziraphale said, with a kiss to Crowley’s spine, sounding satisfied. “You’re all set.”

Crowley took a couple of breaths, gathering himself, then made a couple of quick motions in rapid succession. First, he snapped his fingers to clean himself up. Then he rolled his shoulders, tucking in his wings, and spun around so he was on his knees in front of Aziraphale. The angel was grinning wickedly, and Crowley kissed him hard. Then he snapped again, making both of them naked. 

“Crowley!” Aziraphale squeaked, sounding scandalized but pleased. 

Crowley responded by grabbing Aziraphale by the legs and pulling him down until he was laying almost flat, spreading his legs and baring his cunt. He took a minute to look at it, taking in the beauty of it, then quickly dropped to his belly and buried his face in Aziraphale’s wet folds. 

“Crowley!” Aziraphale shrieked, reaching down and grabbing great handfuls of Crowley’s hair. 

He couldn’t answer, his mouth was occupied with making Aziraphale fall apart. He licked his cunt voraciously, like a man starving, soaking up all of Aziraphale’s heavenly taste. He used his tongue to fuck Aziraphale for a few minutes, encouraging all the little sounds the angel made and the way he pulled Crowley’s hair, then replaced his tongue with two fingers and set to work on Aziraphale’s clit. 

“Crowley… Crowley… oh, my darling… your mouth feels so good…”

Crowley licked and sucked him while he fucked him on two fingers, loving the squelching sound he made. Aziraphale’s hands tightened in his hair. 

“Darling… Crowley… God! Oh, yes! You’re going to make me come. I’m going to come all over your face. Is that what you want?”

He didn’t slow down when he said ‘mhm’, just kept swirling his tongue around his clit and fucking him with his fingers. 

Aziraphale’s voice was breathy when he said, “I’m getting close, darling.. going to come for you…. ah! Ah!”

Crowley covered his teeth with his lips and sucked Aziraphale’s clit into his mouth at the same time he crooked his fingers inside him, and the response was immediate and intense. Aziraphale shouted and came, his whole body going rigid, flooding Crowley’s fingers with juices. Crowley worked him through, without letting up, and Aziraphale jerked and writhed on the bed before him, until he used his hands in Crowley’s hair to push him away. 

“Stop... I can’t take anymore, darling.”

Crowley withdrew his fingers and sucked the juices off of them, then wickedly used his tongue to clean his love up. Aziraphale shuddered with aftershocks, but Crowley was diligent until he’d gotten all of Aziraphale’s taste from between his legs. Then he sat back on his haunches, licked his lips, and crawled up Aziraphale’s body, where Aziraphale pulled him down into a messy kiss. 

“Oh, my darling, that was _wonderful_.”

Crowley grinned down at him. “It was pretty great for me, too.”

“It was?”

He nodded. “Yeah. I came untouched, just from you grooming my wings.” 

Aziraphale smiled mischievously. “Does that mean you’d like to do it again?”

“I’d love to, but next time, it’s going to be me grooming _your_ wings until you come.”

Aziraphale smiled and pulled him down into a kiss. “My darling, I simply can’t wait.”


End file.
